


Les ailés

by HaruCarnage



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Fantasy, Gen, Parallel Universes
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 20:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15804384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruCarnage/pseuds/HaruCarnage
Summary: Alors qu'elle finissait sa journée, Gabrielle se retrouve transporter dans un autre monde





	Les ailés

Gabrielle remit une mèche de ses cheveux bruns derrière son oreille. Cela fait, elle concentra à nouveau sur son travail. Elle décrocha son téléphone et prit rendez-vous avec une personnalité quelconque. Elle reposa le combiné, les périodes d'élections étaient les plus intenses, elle avait vu cela lorsqu'elle était stagiaire ici. D'ailleurs, elle s'était toujours demandée pourquoi, on l'avait engager après cela, son passage avait été moyen, mais les patrons ont leurs raisons. Elle haussa les épaules et continua sa journée quotidienne sans trop faire attention à ce qui l'entourait. Elle sortit de son bureau à la nuit tombé, elle bailla un peu et sortit ses clés de voiture de sa poche. Fatiguée, elles glissèrent de ses mains et se pencha pour les ramasser. Elle soupira et rentra chez elle après dix minutes de routes, les feux tricolores ayant freiner sa progression. Elle rentra chez elle et caressa son chat doucement, se dernier avait quelque chose dans sa gueule. Dès qu'elle voulut s'en approcher, le félidé s'échappa avec cet objet en bouche. Elle retira ses lunettes un court instant et se fit à manger sans grande conviction, des spaghettis seraient très bien, toute façon personne ne venait chez elle, pourtant, elle fréquentait la cafétéria comme tous les employés et faisait des blagues, pourtant, la jeune femme était seule, être jeune et célibataire ne devait pas arrangé les choses. Elle s'était faite à cette solitude, même son animal l'évitait. La journaliste s'installa sur le canapé et se mit à manger avec un morceau de jazz en toile de fond. Elle nettoya son assiette et remit ses lunettes pour aller vérifier ses mails et surfer un peu sur la toile. Elle grimaça en voyant encore ces photos sur les réseaux sociaux, se faire des amis partout dans le monde, tu parles. Elle voyait bien qu'à part pour les décoincer dans les jeux stupides, ces collègues en avaient rien à foutre d'elle et de sa vie. Elle cliqua sur un site et son chat vint s'installer sur le clavier pour réclamer de l'affection.

Elle arriva à chopper l'objet qu'il avait en bouche et elle se sentit comme aspirée par ce dernier. Gabrielle ferma les yeux, elle attendit que cette sensation désagréable se défasse d'elle et ouvrit les yeux. La jeune femme tomba sur son derrière. Ele ôta ses lunettes et se pinça le bras. Elle ne rêvait pas. Les gens volent dans le ciel, mais aussi les couleurs chatoyantes. Elle secoua sa tête. Elle devait sortir de cette hallucination. Il rangea ses lunettes dans sa poche arrière tenant toujours l'objet qu'avait tenu le chat. Elle avança sans trop savoir où elle allait. Elle tomba sur un groupe de personnes avec des oreilles animales qui parlait une drôle de langue. Elle recula contre un mur et vérifia encore une fois qu'elle ne rêvait pas.

-Ici mademoiselle.  
-Quoi tu parles ma langue ?

Gabrielle se retourna et vit une autre jeune femme aux longs cheveux rouges avec des oreilles de renard ainsi que des ailes rouges. Ces dernières disparues sans qu'elle comprenne. La jeune journaliste note cependant que les oreilles bougeaient comme si la personne en face était agacée.

-Oui, je la parle, suis-moi et mets ça sur toi, tu vas finir par te faire tuer. Cela ne doit plus arriver, les ailes bleus vont finir par se bouger.

Gabrielle mit la cape et suivit la dame qui salua les autres sur son chemin. Tout était trop étrange pour la jeune femme. Elle ne regarda pas trop autour d'elle afin de rester plus ou moins normale. Elle, qui avait prévu de dormir après avoir surfer sur internet, là voilà en train de marcher dans un monde qui n'était sûrement pas le sien. L'humaine entra à la suite de sa guide.

-Tu peux enlever ta cape. C'est quoi ton nom étrangère ?  
-Gabrielle Trifactis, Journaliste.  
-J'ignore ce que c'est, mais si tu es là c'est que tu es l'élue.  
-Quoi ?  
-Tu es sûrement venue pour accomplir une quête. Tiens boit ça.

La femme lui tendit un verre rempli d'un substance odorante de couleur violette. Elle hésita un bon moment avant d'en boire le contenu. Elle sentit une douleur au sommet de son crâne. Gabrielle mit ses mains dessus en grimaçant. La femme se mit devant elle avec un grand sourire affiché sur son visage.

-Qu'est qui se passe ?  
-La potion que j'ai volée à un ami aile jaune. Il n'avait pas tort on disant qu'un personne viendrait à moi,vu que je suis une des seules personnes rares à avoir appris ce langage par l'ancienne aile grise.  
-Attends, tu me dis qu'il y a plusieurs couleurs d'ailes et je n'ai toujours pas ton nom..  
-Ah oui, j'ai oublié, Lezia, aile rouge. Retourne-toi et regarde-toi dans le miroir. Tu verras tes ailes temporaires, elle partiront dès que tu retournera dans ton monde.  
-la couleur signifie quelque chose ?  
-Je t'expliquerai ça quand nous saurons la couleur définitive des ailes.

Gabrielle soupira et se retourna, elle découvrit qu'une paire d'ailes avait déchiré ses vêtements de travail. Elle y toucha doucement. La journaliste se trouva complètement ridicule ainsi, et qu'elle ferait fureur dans une bal costumé, cela ne durerai pas, autant en profiter. Il s'installa sur le lit de fortune et s'endormit aussi sec sous les regards de celle qui l'avait guidée.

Lezia posa la main sur un objet rond de couleur bleu marine, elle le tourna et prononça quelques mots dans sa langue natale. La boule changea de couleur pour prendre une couleur verte éclatante. La jeune se mit à écrire un moment avant de rejoindre son lit. Elle vérifia que l'étrangère dormait bien. Elle sourit en voyant des oreilles canines cachées parmi sa chevelure brune, elles passaient presque inaperçues, mais les yeux des citoyens qu'elle croiseront seraient capable de les distinguer, ça suffisait pour qu'elle se confonde avec eux. L'aile rouge rêva du monde de la jeune étrangère, le stress environnant, la capacité de voir ses rêves écrasés par une réalité bien trop dure et surtout cette solitude. La femme aux cheveux rouges se promit que jamais l'autre y retournerait contre son gré. Elle se retourna pu sentir que la jeune femme en quête de chaleur s'était introduite dans le lit de l'autre, elle grelottait. L'aile rouge couvrit le corps de l'élue de ses plumes par automatisme, comme un jeune enfant qui venait de naître sur les terres Voltaria. L'étrangère avait froid.  
Gabrielle se leva et vit qu'elle n'était pas seule. Elle recula et tomba sur ses fesses hors du lit. Bruit qui réveilla Lezia. Elle déploya ses ailes rouges de tout leur long. La journaliste vit qu'elles faisaient quelques bons mètre d'amplitude. La jeune femme n'osa pas y toucher alors qu'un d'entre elles lui passait à portée de bras. La dame aux cheveux rouges, lui adressa un joli sourire. Elle se leva sans un mot repliant ses ailes et les mettant contre son dos. Elle se mit préparer le déjeuner.

-Pourquoi je suis toujours ici ? On va me renvoyer de mon boulot.  
-N'aie crainte, le temps ici et celui de ton monde n'ont pas le même rythme, même si tu en as l'impression. Il est dommage que la dernière plume grise soit morte il y a de cela une bonne dizaine d'années. Il ne reste d'elle qu'une prédiction. Celle qui t'a amené dans notre monde.  
-Je vais bientôt savoir ce que tu veux dire par là où non ?  
-Tu le sauras, la réponse, bientôt, elle sonnera comme une évidence.  
-Cette phrase ne vient pas de vous. C'est les mots de l'oracle d'hier soir.  
-Cette pierre bizarre ? Celle qui a changé de couleur ?  
-Oh, tu as remarqué ? C'est déjà bon signe... c'est une pierre de communication, c'est comme une téléchose de chez vous avec fonction divinatoire.

Gabrielle vit que parmi toutes ses plumes rouges quelques plume grises faisait leur apparition, mais ne dis rien à sa compagne. La femme aux cheveux rouges devait être fier d'être une aile rouge. Elle regarda les siennes toujours d'un blanc immaculé. La journaliste soupira, elle voulait rentrer et pourtant, ce monde semblait vouloir la retenir avec tendresse. La journaliste prit soin de noter cette aventure dans un coin de sa tête. Chaque information était précieuse, elle, plus que n'importe qui le savait. Elle remit une mèche de ses cheveux bruns derrière son oreille et senti quelque chose de bizarre.

-Des oreilles de chiens ? Depuis quand ?  
-Hier soir, elles sont très jolies, bien que rares, d'habitude les gens d'ici les ont dressées sur la tête, mais pas toi. Tu es vraiment à part, comme le disait Harada.  
-L'ancienne aile grise ?  
-Oui, elle a tout enseigné à moi et ma sœur qui est devenue une aile noire...

Lezia laissa en suspend sa phrase comme si c'était quelque chose de grave. Gabrielle se leva et posa sa main sur la tête de l'autre et se mit à la caresser comme un animal. La jeune femme ferme les yeux elle vit que ses oreilles avaient baissé sous plaisir que le procurait ce geste pourtant anodin pour Gabrielle. Elle ignora qu'à l'instant, elle venait de celer son destin, celui qui l'attendait et l'attacherait à se monde même si elle rentrait dans son monde dans lequel était née. Elle arrêta sentant ses joues chauffées. Elles sortirent du bâtiment et allèrent vers le nord sans un mot. Les gens parlant après leur passage. La jeune femme à la chevelure brune ne dit rien préférant laissé sa compagne lui expliquer plus tard de quoi il en retournait. Elles rentrèrent à l'intérieur. Un homme aux ailes jaunes courut vers la journaliste dès leur arrivée, avec une expression d'un scientifique devant une découverte importante, il se mit à parler, mais la jeune femme aux oreilles canine ne comprit rien à ce qu'ils se disaient. Elle grimaça en sentant l'homme aller sous ses vêtements.

-Ne me touche pas. Espèce de pervers à plumes.  
-Il vérifie que tes ailes ont bien poussé, qui plus est ne faut pas le dire, mais Lyrnaël préfère les hommes.

Gabrielle se mit rire avant d'étendre avec une petite grimace ses ailes blanches. L'étrangère avait mal, seulement quand elle tentait comme d'autre gens de sa planète, de voler, le vieux rêve de l'humanité, elles étaient que temporaire. Lezia posa une main sur elle et mit son aile rouge sur les épaules de l'autre. La femme qui avait été  
arrachée à son monde d'origine put sentir une légère chaleur émanant de ses dernières.

-Il est temps que je t'explique comment fonctionne notre monde, Gabrielle. Les gens ont tous des ailes comme tu as remarqué, mais il y a une subtilité, les couleurs. Il y a les trois couleurs de bases et les quatre couleurs spéciales. Les rouges comme moi sont connus pour leur caractère fort mais aussi pour leur sens de l'honneur. Ce sont souvent eux que l'ont confie les armées et le soin de diriger les autres. Les jaunes comme Lyrnaël sont connus pour leur passion s'approchant de la folie mais aussi pour être les plus malins, se sont des inventeurs. Les bleus, ceux qui tu n'as pas vu, sont connus pour être calme et posé, mais par contre, ils sont pas mal prétentieux. Voilà les couleurs de bases.  
-Et les spéciales ?

Lezia se mordit les lèvres comme si cette information était grave. La journaliste fit un de ses visage rassurant pour avoir les infos qu'elle voulait tant. Cette technique avait fait ses preuves, auprès des personnes sensibles, son amie en était une. La femme à la chevelure aussi rouge que ses ailes, ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. Lyrnaël commença à lui parler rapidement cette langue étrange, Gabrielle tenta de la déchiffrer, mais aucun dialecte s'en approchait, cette barrière entre eux et elle commençait à la gêner. Elle remmena ses ailes encore blanches sur le long de son dos.

-Les blanches comme toi sont sur les petits, mais aussi sur quelques rares adultes, ils sont purs et innocents. Les grises possèdent le savoir, non seulement de ce monde mais aussi de tous les mondes qu'ils sont reliés à celui-ci comme le tien. Je crois qu'il y a une légende grecque qui parle d'un des nôtres qui serai mort en voulant s'approcher du soleil.  
-Icare était une aile blanche ?  
-Oui, mais en passant dans votre monde, il est devenu fou, il a voulu rentrer le souci, c'est qu'on va d'un monde comme on le veut, il y a certaines conditions à remplir.  
-Les deux dernières ailes ?  
-Les noires, ils sont vils et cherchent toujours le profit, il veulent briser les barrières qui nous séparer des autres mondes car celui-ci se meurt, comme le tien, mais en pire... Tout va trop vite.

Lezia se mit à pleurer silencieusement, elle pensait à sa chère sœur devenue une aile noire à ses quinze ans tandis que les siennes devenaient rouge vifs. Gabrielle fouilla ses poches et tendit un mouchoir en tissus à la femme qui l'avait aidé.

-La dernière couleur ?  
-Il s'agit d'une légende, il est dit d'une aile comportant toutes les couleurs sauvera le monde ou l'amènera à sa destruction. On parle aussi que le jour ce dernier viendra à apparaître, la planète subira une journée entière dans le noir. Ses ailes illumineront les ténèbres, c'est comme ça qu'on la reconnaîtra.  
La journaliste ne voulait pas être cette personne, elle voulait rentrer dans son petit appartement, repartir au boulot comme tout le monde et trouver l'amour... La femme à la chevelure brune sentit son cœur se serrer à cette pensée, depuis le temps qu'elle se traînait avec son célibat, il y avait de douter qu'elle trouverait chaussure à son pied.  
-Désolé de te raconter ça, surtout ça risque de devenir dangereux pour toi, tu n'est pas la première de ton monde a venir. D'ailleurs certains d'entre eux sont devenus d'honorables ailes grises. Ils en savaient long et semblaient triste de ne pas savoir rentrer, ils se sont jamais liés aux gens d'ici. Je parle avoir des enfants et tout le reste.  
-Je veux rentrer aussi, Lezia.  
-Comme eux, je ne vois ce que votre monde vous apporte. Je l'ai vu dans tes rêves.  
-Quoi ? C'est personnel...  
-Je sais, je le ferai plus. Je bloquerai tes pensées, nous sommes liés depuis ta caresse, c'est encore pire.  
-Je fais ça à mon chat.  
-Ici, c'est un signe que tu veux la personne comme partenaire, comme compagnon.  
-Mais tu es une fille, puis je dois rentrer chez moi, je ne suis pas l'élue de la prophétie, je suis une journaliste ordinaire. Je chasse les informations, pas les ailes noires.  
-On ne veut pas les tuer juste les raisonner avant qu'ils fassent l'impardonnable, qu'ils rompent l'équilibre de ce monde et des autres.  
Gabrielle se mit à mordiller ses lèvres en réfléchissant comment raisonner les ailes noires, elle se sentait incapable de le faire d'elle-même. Elle tenterait d'enseigner à Lezia quelques trucs de sa planète, bien qu'elle sache déjà pas mal sur cette dernière, combien de gens avaient traversé les dimensions avant elle...  
-Dites, on est nombreux à avoir traversé ?  
-Non, mais depuis une dizaine d'années, vous venez assez souvent, malheureusement tes prédécesseurs sont morts sous la lame d'une aile noire. J'ai eu de la chance de te trouver en première.  
-Je n'ai pas envie de mourir Lezia... Je ne suis pas l'élue...

La journaliste se mit à pleurer doucement brouillant sa vue à nouveau. Elle se rappela à cet instant que depuis son arrivée, ses lunettes étaient toujours dans sa poche. Elle posa sa main dessus et remarqua que ses dernières étaient brisées. Elle les sortit et les tendit à son amie, pour une raison dont elle ignorait tout. L'aile rouge les prit doucement, observant ce drôle d'objet sans dire un mot. Avant que Lyrnaël les prenne.

-Hé rends-les.  
-Renimaxe sel siav ej.

Lezia soupira et posa une main sur la jeune femme qui l'accompagnait jusque-là. Elle parla un moment au scientifique essayant d'expliquer de quoi il s'agit sans vraiment savoir à quoi elles servait.

-Je ne vois pas très bien dans mon monde, sans elles, je ne vois pas très bien. C'est mes lunettes de vue.  
-Pourtant, là, tu me vois clair, non ?  
-Oui, depuis que je suis arrivé ici, c'est comme ça, je crois que mes problèmes de vus ne sont plus qu'un mauvais souvenir.  
-Étrange.

L'aile rouge s'approcha de son visage, la journaliste pu sentir son souffle caresser sa peau. La femme à la chevelure brune se mit à rougir avant de reculer rapidement vers le mur. Elle put voir dans les plumes de celle qui l'avait guidée des taches de couleurs différentes que les grises qu'elle avait remarquées plus tôt, si c'était elle l'élue et pas elle, que son arrivée déclencherait cette prophétie. Gabrielle ravala sa salive.

-Je ne suis pas l'élue, c'est toi Lezia. Je n'ai fait que l'enclenchement de ce sombre avenir qui t'attend, je suis désolée...  
-Non, tu m'es lié à présent...  
-C'était qu'une caresse, je fais pareil à mon chat.  
-On est presque marié...  
-Quoi ?!

L'étrangère se rapprocha de Lezia et la fusilla du regard, elle posa un faible bisou sur ses lèvres. Le contact était doux, mais inhabituel. La journaliste avait embrassé des homes avant cela, ce qu'elle ressentait en ce moment était bien différent. Elle s'écarta, les joues en feu. Elle n'étais pas amoureuse, ça faisait deux jours qu'elle étais là. Elle secoua sa tête.

-Là, on est liés, même chez moi. Je vais t'aider avec ton destin Lezia. Je ne suis peut-être pas la meilleure aide qui soit, mais je promets de faire de mon mieux.  
-Même si tu ne retournes pas dans ton monde ?  
-J'arriverai à m'adapter. Puis je crois que tu finirai par me manquer.

L'aile rouge serra sa femme et appris à accepter son avenir, elle et Gabrielle parlèrent beaucoup, la journaliste appris même quelques bases de la langue de ce drôle de monde pour pouvoir demander des trucs à Lyrnaël. Elle arrivait à lui dire bonjour et lui demander comment il allait. La femme aux oreilles canines savait que les plumes de Lezia changeait pourtant seule semblait le voir.

-Mais je t'assure que cette plume est bleue.

Gabrielle touchait la plume en question en voyant que son plumage grisait de plus en plus. Elle aurait du se douter qu'elle serait la prochaine aile grise qui enseignerai son savoir aux jeunes ailes blanches. La journaliste ne voyait pas enseignante d'une grand groupe, deux ou trois personnes lui suffirai pourgriller un fusible. Pour l'instant, elle se centrait sur Lezia.

-Tu dois avoir une voix plus ferme que celle qui te fait face.  
-Kalah est trop forte pour moi. Le monde va exploser à cause de mon incompétance.  
-Lezia tu es une fière aile rouge, alors prend ton courage et montre moi que tu gagneras cette bataille verbale contre moi.  
-Je t'aime Gabrielle.  
-Plus tard, les papouilles.

Lezia baissa ses oreilles avant de reprendre ses leçons pour convaincre les ailes noires et se calmer un peu, d'arranger les ouvertures sur les autres mondes sans en perturber l'équilibre. Elles se demandèrent quand viendrait le signe, quand la nuit tomberait et que l'aile rouge d'origine brille dans la pénombre. En attendant, elles se préparèrent avec soin. Gabrielle sortit les leçons qu'on lui avait données à l'école en adaptant un peu certains termes.

-Cela peut marcher, j'en suis certaine, demain, on fonce et va voir les ailes noires.  
-Tu es complètement malade, ma parole.  
-Non, on peut le faire.  
-Les ailes grises sont sages d'habitude.

Gabrielle prit la main de Lezia et se laissa guider son instinct vers les ailes noires. Elle marcha d'un pas sûr vers le sud de leur direction actuelle. Elles arrivèrent devant un bâtiment rose qui semblait inhabité avant d'entendre des bruits autour d'elles. Elles se serrèrent avant de tomber nez à nez avec une femme ressemblant trait pour trait à l'aile rouge.

-Lezia, ma chère sœur et la nouvelle aile grise, que nous vaut cet honneur ?  
-On vient pour avoir un arrangement avec ton chef.  
-Azazel ? Il vous tuera avant de voir vos laids visages. On ouvrira ce monde pourri aux autres de force, nos destinés sont trop restreintes, on se cantonne à ce que nos ailes indiquent, c'est ridicule. Au moins dans son monde, on peut choisir librement.  
-Mon monde est bien plus cruel que vous le pensez. Laissez-moi parler à votre chef, c'est mon droit en tant que nouvelle aile grise.

Kalah soupira et les emmena dans le bâtiment, en dehors de sa couleur vive, il ressemblait à ceux que la journaliste voyait caque jour dans la ville qu'elle avait quitter il y a deux semaines. Ce qui l'étonna, c'est l'aisance qu'avait l'aile noire parler sa langue. Gabrielle grimpa les escaliers remarquant les autres différences que Lezia et la dame qui la conduisait. Elle ouvrit la porte en poussant un soupir évitant un couteau qui volait. La journaliste le prit dans l'épaule et laissa l'objet planté sur elle en avançant. Azazel avait des cheveux noirs qui se dressaient sur sa tête et des yeux rouges.

-Tiens, l'aile grise daigne voir les pauvres petites âmes perdues que nous sommes.  
-Je suis venu faire un marché, un arrangement qui sera bénéfique pour le monde, mais aussi pour le mien.  
-Voyons ce que tu as dire très chère.  
-Vous pourrez faire une ouverture de votre taille pour permettre aux gens d'aller et venir, Sachez que vos ailes ne vous seront pas utiles, ni vos oreilles animales, on considèrent ces trucs comme du divertissement.  
-Ouais, c'est tout ?  
-J'ai rien d'autre à ajouter.

L'aile noire claqua des doigts et une dizaine de ses comparses vinrent à ses côtés en s'inclinant. Gabrielle retint son souffle. Il parla dans leur langue avant de reposer un regard à l'aile grise. Des murmures se faisaient entendre dans la salle.

-On est d'accord à condition que toi et ta camarade ne vous voyez qu'une seule fois sur un mois et je choisirai ce jour. Vous vivrez chacun votre côté.  
-Non elle et moi onj est lié si on se voit pas nous allons être malade.  
-C'est le but, je ne suis pas gentil. Et vous le ferez.  
-Non, je veux une fois par semaine.  
Les ailes de Lezia se mirent à briller fortement. Azazel plissa les yeux et vit que dehors la nuit était tombée. Il gifla l'ancienne aile rouge laissant sa marque.  
-Bien, j'accepte. Je peux rien faire contre l'élue de la prophétie.

Gabrielle sourit avant de se jeter de sa compagne l'embrassant follement. Leurs langues se liant l'une à l'autre cette action fit briller encore plus les plumes de la femme à la chevelure rouge, ses émotions trahissant sa nature réelle d'élue.

Créer un passage de cette taille demandait des jours de travail, Lezia et sa partenaire savait que ce dernier ouvert, elles devraient vivre l'une sans l'autre.  
Le passage s'ouvrit sur le monde la journaliste, le soleil se leva sur la ville qu'elle habitait, elle pleura dans les bras de son amante et murmura quelques mots tendres avant de retourner à sa vie normale, le passage enlevant ses atouts inhabituels à une humaine lambda, elle avait été prévenue, mais les mots et la promesse de se revoir effaçait cet avertissement de la tête de la journaliste. L'univers avait été sauvé par un coup de colère des deux femmes que rien ne destinait à être ensemble. Il fallut beaucoup de temps avant qu'elle s'habitue à ces séparations répétitives surveillées par Azazel pendant que demi-douzaine se liait avec des humains du monde la jeune journaliste dont l'aventure l'avait rendu plus proche de certains de ses collègues, eux aussi en couple. Elles profitaient de leurs moments ensemble, s'embrassant, mangeant et riant ensemble. Lezia devint l'ambassadrice pour les humains apprenant la langue des hommes et des ailes avec patience, ses ailes de toutes couleurs fascinant toujours les curieux qui passaient dans le monde des ailes de couleurs. L'équilibre des deux mondes se ferait doucement, les uns apprenants des autres. La vie prenait un autre quotidien, mais contrairement à autrefois, Gabrielle était contente de l'avoir, c'était rassurant et amusant surtout quand Lezia essayait de la surprendre. Elle vivrait ainsi avec la femme de sa vie et son boulot qui lui demandait parfois d'aller voir du côté du monde qu'elle apprenait à connaître. Azazel rencontra lui aussi sa moitié, une nouvelle aile bleue, un humain qui restait dans le monde des ailés.


End file.
